Dalring Come Home
by MrsChrisCriss
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been dating for 4 years. Blaine just moved in with Kurt a month before their anniversary in New York. He is performing full time on Broadway, and Kurt is the President of Vogue magazine. Will Blaine's trust in Kurt be thrown out the window when he finds mysterious texts from a blonde intern at Kurt's work? Or will a horrible tragedy bring them closer than ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Klainers! This is my third fanfiction and I think this one is by far the best! I've really had a hard time writing this one, because some parts really hit home for me. Incorporating my story as well as Blaine and Kurt into this fanfiction has been a true challenge. But I promise you it will be your new favorite Klaine story :) **

******WARNIGN WARNING WARNING****PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES AND TIMES AT THE BEGINING OF EACH SEGMENT! I do a lot of flashbacks, so try not to get confused! ****_FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS AS WELL AS DATES_*******

**I do not own the genius works of Ryan Murphy, or Klaine itself. I wish I did... Please share this with your friends! Follow me on Twitter! ChrisCriss4EVER. And most importantly, enjoy :)**

* * *

_March 23__rd__, 2013: 7:26pm_

He lied to me. He _lied _to me.

I need to get out of here.

Those were the words repeating themselves as a grabbed my coat and my Tony Perotti messenger bag and headed for the door.

He _lied _to me.

Kurt is in the bathroom getting ready for our first night out in New York. We're going to Joe Allen's on Restaurant Rue; it's his favorite place to eat. Ever since I moved in with him last month, he's become extraordinarily busy. "I'm busy at work. I'm going to the office. Carla needs me to work late." The list goes on and on. I mean sure, I've been busy with Broadway, but I've had plenty of time for Kurt. And apparently he has none for me.

Just as I grabbed the doorknob heard Kurt yell, "Hey babe?! Can you hand me a towel?!"

I rolled my eyes and headed back down the hall to the linen closet and grabbed him a towel. Just as I stuck my hand between the doors and dropped the towel, he grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Wrapping his arms around my waist and playing with my freshly dried curls. Shit.

"Hey." He smiled and gave me that 'I want you right now' look and kissed my nose. "You look quite dapper my little hobbit." He's doing it again.

"And you look rather naked." I closed my eyes and grabbed the towel off the floor, wrapping it around Kurt's pale body. "Our reservation is at eight, you should hurry." And with that I turned around, opened the bathroom door, and slammed it shut.

I mean, seriously? Kurt thinks he can just drag me into our bathroom, be all sexy and naked, and fix everything? That's not going to work. Not this time. I moved in with him so I could see him more, not to be left alone while he goes out. I have had time to catch up on America's Next Top Model… But that's not the point. The point is, Kurt's cheating, and I have proof.

He came out with his hair fixed perfectly, in his tight red skinny jeans and black shirt. My favorite outfit of his. He has to tell me something. Whenever he has to give me bad news, or simply tell me something horrible, he wears that outfit.

"What's with the 'I have to tell you horrible news' on our anniversary outfit?" His smile slowly turned into a panicked look. Shit.

"Blaine, I lost my phone." He sat down in the kitchen floor and cried. That was the bad news? Really? I held up his phone and he slowly got out of the floor.

"This one? I found it in the couch. Roger texted you." He took his phone out of my hand and read the message. "This is cheating Kurt." I headed for the door, but he grabbed my arm.

"No Blaine, I promise…"

I held my hand up in front of his face to stop him from going any further. "Stop. I'm going to have one last anniversary dinner with my boyfriend, and enjoy it. Then I'm packing my things and leaving."

I turned around, but he spun me to face him. His breathe warm on my face like the summer air. "I'm sorry."

He had tears running down his face as he tried to choke out some words. "He's this guy from the office. We're just friends I swear. He says stuff like that sometimes too-"

"STOP, Kurt. Now. We're going to dinner." I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. This is not going to be a good night.

* * *

_March 23__rd__, 2013: 5:30pm _

_Its five thirty and Kurt's not home yet. He was supposed to be here at FOUR. Okay don't freak out Blaine, don't freak out. He's fine._

_Kurt burst through the front door and threw his messenger bag on the floor. "Hey Blaine, I'm running out for a while, Carla needs me to look over some designs and I have no time…" Kurt's phone vibrated and he smiled, and started typing._

_"O-Okay… but what about our ANTM marathon? Tyra's about to announce the winner! Come on babe, please? You just got home… Just tell her you have to…"_

_"No, I can't. Sorry Blaine, duty calls." He grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter, and went into our room. What's going on?_

_He came back out smelling better than he did when he came in. He waved his phone in the air, and opened the door and shutting it. Without a goodbye kiss. Something is wrong. He never does that._

_The door swung back open and he ran and jumped in my lap. "I never forget our goodbye kisses. I promise." He softly kissed my lips, sending chills down my spine. There's the Kurt I love. _

_"I have to go now. I'm really sorry. I'll be back around seven, just in time for me to get ready for our night out." And now we're back to where we started. He jumped out of my lap as I followed him to the door, "Joe Allen's right?" I smiled and nodded, trying not to show the hurt in my eyes. This is the third time this week he's canceled on me. _

_Smiling, he gave me one last kiss and shut the door. "Well, this night couldn't have gone any worse!" I walked back over to the couch, watching Ann cry on my television screen because Tyra just announced her America's Next Top Model. _

_"Great. I just missed the whole freaking thing." I turned the television off in frustration, and sat down on the couch. What am I…*vvvvvvvvvvvvvv* Something is vibrating…._

_ What the… I pulled Kurt's phone out of the crack of the couch, looking at the message with tears forming in my eyes._

_It read:_

_ "Hey sexy, where are you? I'm waiting for you at my place ;)"_

_Who's Roger? Why is he calling my boyfriend sexy? Why is he waiting for Kurt as his place? _

_Kurt's cheating on me._

* * *

**Okay so I know it's really depressing so far, and Blaine is kind of clingy. But Blaine needs his boyfriend and he's not there. Anywho, stay tuned for Chapter 2! It's coming along soon! Share and review if you love Klaine :) All tips are welcome! Just... Try not to be TOO mean ;) I love you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello my fellow fanfiction readers! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Chapter 2 came along very nicely if I do say so myself! I will more than likely post Chapter # tomorrow, so stay tuned! Oh! AND RYAN MURPHY TWEETED THAT KURT AND BLAINE WILL BE MAKING OUT IN A CAR. WHAT IS HAPPENING. OHMYGAH, I CAN'T EVEN. What do you guys think about THAT?! Oh my, I'm so happy... Comment below about your Klaine feeling, your thoughts about this story, or anything random! I appreciate all criticism! _**

_******WARNING WARNING WARNING****PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES AND TIMES AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH SEGMENT! I do a lot of flashbacks, so try not to get confused! **_**_FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS AND BOLD AS WELL AS DATES_****_*_**

**That is all I believe! Please enjoy the story! Follow me on Twitter! ChrisCriss4EVER **

**TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS AND FORCE THEM TO READ IT. xoxoxoxoxo**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, KLAINE, OR ANY OTHER WORKS OF THE GENIUS RYAN MURPHY. Props to him for being amazing! And I do not own "Baby it's Cold Outside" either... Why can't I come up with a genius song that adorable gay guys end up singing together? *sigh* **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_March 23__rd__, 2013: 9:15_

That dinner was the most awkward thing I have ever experienced in my entire life. We just sat there and stared at each other, occasionally picking up our glass of red wine and taking a sip. Then we ordered our food, separately. Usually I order Kurt's, or he orders mine. But neither of us looked at each other more than once during the whole dinner. Not a word was spoken between us. When we had finished, I pulled out my Visa card to pay, and Kurt did as well. We each paid for our meals. Separately. I couldn't believe it.

Frustration boiled through my veins as I tried to focus on what street I was on. Kurt was holding on to the strap of my messenger bag as we crossed 45th street, and made our way closer to our apartment. I shook him off and I heard a sob croak out of his mouth. It kills me to hear him cry, but how do you think I feel? I gave everything I had to this man, and he has betrayed me.

As we walked across 46th street, Kurt pushed me aside out of the crowd and looked me in the eyes, "Blaine, Please just let me explain for a second…"

"Kurt, I really don't want to-" Before I could say anymore he put his finger up to me lips. He let a tear fall from his face as he continued, and I listened.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I love you with every single inch of my heart. I have loved you since the day you held my hand at Dalton. I have always, and will always love you. Roger is this new, young, extremely annoying employee at Vogue, and he will not leave me alone. He flirts with me every day, and tries to make you jealous. I swear to you, he sends me things like that all the time. I never respond. Ever. Because I have a boyfriend. A sweet, adorable, curly-haired, Broadway sensation, loving boyfriend that means the world to me. You've always been there for me, Blaine. From high school when Karofsky was threatening to kill me, to escorting and dancing with me at my junior and senior prom. You gave me courage Blaine. And you still do. I trust you with my life. I would die for you. I'd do anything for you. And I would most importantly never cheat on you. You're my soul mate."

I just stood there, cars rushing by us as I just stared at him. He was waiting for me to say something but I didn't know what to say. "Kurt... I…" I just couldn't speak. I fell like a total jerk. But at the same time, I still felt angry. "Kurt you never have time for me." That's all I could say. I was crying just as hard as he was. People were staring now. Wonderful.

"Blaine, you have to understand that I have a job that requires me to be there pretty much 24/7. It's not that I don't love you, I just have to work. I'm not avoiding you, and I'm not cheating on you. And it kind of hurts knowing you don't trust me."

"Well Kurt, you come home for about 30 minutes, eat something, fix your hair, and leave for "work" again. I mean honestly, there's no way you're at work all that time. I know you go out to the club and party with Mercedes and Rachel. I do have a Twitter you know."

He rolled his eyes and yelled, "I can't believe this!" he threw his arms up in the air and then let them fling back down to his sides, "You don't have to know my every move Blaine! I am my own person you know! "

My face was boiling as I yelled back even louder than he had. "Yes, I understand that Kurt. But not hearing from you for two days, and then you randomly just re-appear back in at our apartment like nothing is wrong worries me! For all I know, you could have been dead somewhere in the streets of New York! Or spending the night with this Roger guy!"

"I'm not cheating on you Blaine! Jesus Christ! I've told you this ten million times! I would NEVER cheat on you! And for you to assume that is what I was doing is seriously a problem." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, giving me a glare that felt like daggers piercing my skin.

"What would you think I was doing if I randomly disappeared for two days without telling you?" I tried to keep my tone down, but Kurt wasn't holding back any at all. People were crowding around us now, as if the circus had come to New York City.

"I don't know Blaine?! Working your ass of on Broadway maybe?! Or spending the night at Cooper's?! I most definitely would NOT have assumed you were CHEATING on me!"

He was inches away from my face now. People slowly started leaving the scene, afraid of what may come next. I just stood there, feeling his breath fall upon my face. Then I lost it. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried. I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I had been so angry, so alone, and so miserable for the past couple of weeks; I was exhausted.

He rubbed the small of my back and kissed my forehead, "Shhhh baby, it's okay. I've got you. I've got you."

"I-I'm s-so so-o-orry K-K-u-u-u-r-t…" I was loudly sobbing. Right there in the middle of the street. Kurt just held me. It felt so good to be back in his arms. At this point he was crying too. I pulled him even closer against my body, never wanting to let him go. I couldn't lose him. We just stood there and cried together, until we couldn't cry anymore. I looked up at him and brushed the tears off his face.

He spoke softly, "I love you, Blaine." He brushed a stray curl out of my face, and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you too, Kurt. And I'm so sorry." He smiled and kissed my nose, and then my lips. It felt so right. It felt like we were back in high school. It felt like home. I was home.

_December 3__rd__, 2010: 5:12pm _

**_Kurt is looking as cute as ever… I wonder if he wants to sing with me…._**

**_"Hey!" I walked into the senior commons of Dalton Academy, where Kurt had been studying._**

**_Kurt looked up, surprised, "You scared me."_**

**_"Well good, because I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard!" I closed his book and set my boom box on the table._**

**_"What's with the boom box?" He looks excited yet confused sat the same time. Just say it Blaine._**

**_"I need you to sing with me. Well, rehearse with me. I got a gig singing 'Baby it's Cold Outside' at King's Island Christmas Spectacular!" Kurt was now smiling ear to ear. _**

**_He straightened his blazer a little and then looked up at me, "Ah, a personal favorite! Too bad they'd never let us sing it together… I mean, as two…artists…." His face had turned bright red as he looked the other direction._**

**_"Ah, so you'll help me out here?" Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._**

**_"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne." SCORE!_**

**_"Very good then!" I stood up, slamming the book shut that was in front of me, and made my way over to the boom box, hitting the play button:_**

_"I really can't stay."_

_"But baby, it's cold outside."_

_"I've got to go away."_

_"But baby, it's cold outside."_

_**I am singing a flirty duet with Kurt Hummel right now. This is not happening. **_

_"This evening has been…"_

_"Been hoping that you'd drop in."_

_"...so very nice."_

_"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." _

_"My mother will start to worry."_

_ "Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

_**HE'S BLUSHING. OHMYGAH. I'M GOING TO EXPLODE.**_

_"My father will be pacing the floor."_

_ "Listen to the fireplace roar."_

_"So really, I'd better scurry."_

_"Beautiful, please don't hurry."_

_ "But maybe just a half a drink more."_

_"Put some records on while I pour."_

**_He's so gorgeous. And his voice…. Oh my GOD. Why hasn't he gotten any solos? The council will be hearing about this._**

_ "The neighbors might think."_

_ "Baby, it's bad out there."_

_"Say, what's in this drink?"_

_"No cabs to be had out there."_

_ "I wish I knew how..."_

_ "Your eyes are like starlight now."_

**_He looks so beautiful. I've never felt so intimate with someone before… Am I falling in love with Kurt Hummel?_**

_"...to break the spell."_

_"I'll take your hat; your hair looks well."_

_"I ought to say no, no, no, Sir."_

_"Mind if I move in closer?"_

**_ I slide across the back of the couch, leaning into him as he blushed and leaned into me. This is perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better night. I think he has feelings for me as well. Stay cool, Blaine. Stay cool._**

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_

_ "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

_"I really can't stay."_

_"Baby, don't hold out._

_ "Ah (Oh)", _

_"But Baby it's cold outside."_

_**We harmonize so well together. Our voice fit perfectly with each other. I think there are more duets in store. I hope. **_

_"I've gotta get home."_

_ "But baby, you'll freeze out there."_

_ "Say, lend me your coat."_

_"It's up to your knees out there."_

_ "You've really been grand."_

_ "I thrill when you touch my hand."_

_ "But don't you see."_

_ "How can you do this thing to me?"_

_"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."_

**_ Oh yes, there will most definitely be talk tomorrow. _**

_"Think about a lifelong sorrow."_

_ "At least there will be plenty implied."_

_"If you caught pneumonia and died."_

_ "I really can't stay."_

_ "Get over that hold out."_

_ "Ahh (Oh), "_

_"But Baby it's cold outside."_

**_We sat down on the couch with beside other and just smiled. Okay. That just happened. He's smiling. And blushing like a fool. I can feel the heat on my face as well. _**

**_Kurt looked over at me, "I think you're ready."_**

**_I smiled, feeling the red deepening on my face, "Well, for the record, you are much better than that girl is gonna be." _**

**_And with that, I picked my books up and walked out of the room. Holy hell. That was hot. I think I'm in love with Kurt Hummel. _**

* * *

**_Well, what did you guys think?! Amazing right? The story/tragedy is coming along soon, so please stick around for the chiller moments to come! The story really starts to pick up in the next chapter! Please comment and favorite and share and follow this story! Leave me a comment and I'll give you a shout out on Twitter! Thank you for reading, and I look forward to writing more for you guys! I love every single one of you! xoxoxox _**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys... I am so SORRY I am just now updating... I have done so much stuff at school, not to mention being sick... So yeah... Here's a very late Chapter 3 :) I kind of changed my outlook for the story... I was going to merge my life in it somehow, buuuuut that's not going to happen because I thought of an even BETTER idea! So please keep reading and share this with all you friends, family members, pets that can read... WHOMEVER. It will be highly appreciated :) I'll make you a deal. If I get 20 reviews by next weekend, I'll post Chapter 4 and 5 on Saturday! So start reviewing and following :) **

******WARNING WARNING WARNING****PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES AND TIMES AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH SEGMENT! I do a lot of flashbacks, so try not to get confused! ****FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS AND BOLD AS WELL AS DATES*******

**That is all I believe! Please enjoy the story! Follow me on Twitter! ChrisCriss4EVER **

**TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS AND FORCE THEM TO READ IT. xoxoxoxoxo**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE, KLAINE, OR ANY OTHER WORKS OF THE GENIUS RYAN MURPHY. Props to him for being amazing! And what do you think about the make-out scene between Kurt and Blaine that's coming up?! KLAINE FEELINGS! Tell me about it in your review! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_March 31__st__ 2013: 9:28am _

Things have been so much better since the "Anniversary Catastrophe" as we like to call it. Kurt and I sat down that night and talked everything out. I told him how I felt like I was alone, and that all he did was work. That he had no time for me, more like for US, anymore. He apologized and told me he understood how hard everything is right now, and that he'd try his best to be there for me more. And he has. He's been coming home on time, and earlier than usual. It's nice to have my high school sweetheart back in my arms. It must be morning, I can hear the traffic outside… Happy Saturday to me.

Kurt burst through the bedroom door, "Good morning, sweetie! It's Saturday, and breakfast is on the table!" Kurt honestly should be a professional chef. He can cook ANYTHING. And his breakfasts are out of this world.

"Ugh, but it's so earrrllllyyyy Kurt…" I pulled a pillow over my face to shield my eyes from the bright rays of the sun shining through our window.

"It's 9:30, Blaine! Get up, you!" He reached over to pull the pillow off my face and whack me with it, but I jumped up before he could do so and through the pillow at him.

"HEY! Watch the hair Anderson!" He ran his fingers through his hair and made his way into the bathroom to look in the mirror, "I work long and hard to make my hair look perfect."

I walked in behind him and circled my arms around his waist, "Your hair always looks perfect, Kurt."

He blushed and laughed a little, "Oh stop it, you! Breakfast is getting cold!" He slithered out of my arms before kissing me on the cheek, and made his way to the kitchen; signaling me to follow.

And of course, I followed. When I walked into our kitchen, I saw that he had cooked all of my favorite foods: Scrambled Eggs and Ratatouille, a Smoked Salmon Omelet, Apple Crêpes, sided with Bacon, Chicken-Apple Sausage, and Ham. Bloody hell.

"Kurt, this is…. Too much... I can't even..." He walked over and placed his finger on my lips. I did as I was told and didn't say a word; I just smiled.

"This is me making up for our horrible Anniversary dinner. Happy Anniversary Breakfast my little Hobbit." He kissed me softly, and then took a seat at the bar, as did I.

Wow. I did not see that coming… I mean, this probably took him hours… What time did he get up? How in the world did he get a perfect char on the salmon… And the Ratatouille looks so freaking good… What did I ever do to deserve this man? I mean he's just so…

"Are you not going to eat it?" Kurt was smiling at me while eating a piece of toast. I then realized I had been staring at my food for at least five minutes.

"Sorry, I'm just… So happy." I started to tear up a bit as Kurt put down his toast and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Blaine, eat. I love you." He kissed my nose and wiped the away the tear rolling down my face. I picked up my fork and took a bite of the Ratatouille.

"Oh my God, Kurt… This is unbelievable honey…" I started to drool a little while looking at the Apple Crêpes.

"Oh it's nothing really… I was worried you wouldn't like it because…" I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips this time.

"It's perfect. Happy Anniversary Breakfast, honey." I kissed his mouth, and it tasted like grape jelly and chocolate milk. He winked and grabbed a piece of bacon off my plate.

"Hey! That's mine!" I gave him a pouty look and he rolled his bright blue eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes.

"Not anymore!" He acted like he was eating the bacon in slow motion, and I played along.

"Nnnnnnoooooooo!" I slowly moved my hand towards the bacon as he took the last bite.

"It disappeared!" he said as I narrowed my eyes and gave him an "I can't believe you just ate my bacon" look.

"You shall pay, Hummel. You shall pay." I crossed my arms and took a drink of my apple juice.

"Mmmmm, yummy apple juice." He grinned and went to take another drink, but I blocked his hand.

"You're asking it for it Hummel!" He tried to make his way around my hand, but I tackled him onto the floor.

"Ooommff! BLAINE!" He started giggling as I tickled his sides. Kurt Hummel is the most ticklish man in the world. I found that out when we… Yeah… I know all his ticklish spots now.

I straddled his hips and tickled him more, "I told you, you were going to pay Hummel! No one touches my bacon! And then you went for my APPLE JUICE?! Oh HELL to the NO!" I started laughing along with Kurt.

"Bl-Bl-HAHAHA! BLAINE! St-Haaap! BLAI-ahhhh!" He squirmed out from under me and ran for the living room.

"You can run, but you can't hide Kurt!" I ran after him, but he had disappeared.

I looked behind the curtains, which is one of his regular hiding spots, but had no luck. I quickly and quietly made my way around to the back of the couch, but he wasn't there either. Then I proceeded to look under the couch, under both coffee tables, and behind the TV. Damn, Kurt! You're good at this, aren't you?

I whispered to myself, "The coat closet! Why didn't I think of that before?" I started to tip-toe towards the coat closet, trying my best not to step on the parts of the floor that squeaked. I walked around the couch and slowly put my hand on the coat closet door knob. I turned the handle and jerked the door open to reveal a couple of coats and a pair Kurt's running shoes. Where the heck did he go?!

"KURT!... KURT, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelled throughout the apartment, but got no answer.

I made my way back to the kitchen to find a smiling Kurt Hummel eating my last piece of bacon and finishing off my apple juice.

"Mmmmwwahhhhahah! I win." he said with an evil laugh, and took off up the stairs.

I started running up the stairs after him, but the doorbell rang. Kurt appeared the top of the stairs and looked at me cautiously.

"I'm not going to tickle you, Kurt. Someone's at the door; come on!" I reached my hand out for him to take, and he did. We made our way towards the door, hand in hand, happier than two kids on Christmas. I smiled at him and opened the door. That's when everything went wrong.

"Sweet dreams, fags." And then everything went black.

**_March 15, 2011: 1:30pm_**

**_I'm going to kiss him. It's the perfect moment. Go Blaine. You got this._**

**_"What's that?" I walked into a room at Dalton where Kurt was decorating some sort of box with shimmering glitter and rhinestones._**

**_"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." He smiled up at me with those big blue eyes. I can't breathe._**

**_"Well finish up… I have a perfect song for us, and we should practice." Here we go._**

**_"Do tell!" He looks enthusiastic, it's working Blaine._**

**_"Candles… By Hey Monday…" I looked into his eyes, but he looked away._**

**_"Why did you choose me to sing that song with?" Oh shit. I'm holding his hand. _**

**_"Kurt… There is a moment… When you say to yourself, 'Oh! There you are! I've been looking for you FOREVER… Watching you... do BlackBird this week… That was the moment for me. About YOU." Keep it together Blaine._**

**_"Y-You move me, Kurt. And this duet… would just be an excuse to… spend more time with you…" Come on, kiss him. He kind of looks shocked… Do it. _**

**_I leaned over and kissed him softly, and he just sat there for a second. Then he put his hand on my check and deepened the kiss, sending chills down my spine as I moved closer to him. This is what I've been waiting for. Kurt Hummel. And he tastes so good._**

**_I broke the kiss off and sat down in my chair, blushing a deep shade of red. Kurt's hand hit the table and there was a short silence, but I broke it._**

**_"We should… We should practice..." I was grinning ear to ear, looking at the shocked teenager sitting across from me._**

**_"I thought we were." He smiled and I practically jumped in his lap and kissed him again. This time, it was heated and we both knew it. He slid his hands down my chest, unbuttoning my blazer and sliding it off my shoulders._**

**_"Blaine... I've been waiting for-" And with that, the Warblers burst into the room and began singing._**

**_"THERE'S A PLACEEEE! THAT I…. AHHHHHH!" Nick screamed and covered his eyes._**

**_"WHAT THE HELL, BLAINE?!" Jeff screamed in astonishment. _**

**_Thad looked a little confused, "So wait… you guys are dating now?" Kurt and I started laughing, embarrassed but ecstatic at the same time. _**

**_I whispered in Kurt's ear, "That was not planned I swear…"_**

**_He whispered back, "Sure, Anderson. Sure." He winked at me and then gave the Warblers a glare._**

**_"You have seen nothing." Kurt pointed his finger at each Warbler and then grabbed my hand to lead me out of the door._**

**_After the door to the room had closed, Nick spoke up, "Well, that was unexpected…" they all laughed, and followed Nick back to the senior commons._**

**_"Where are we going?" I smiled and asked Kurt, already knowing where we were going. He stopped and looked into my eyes. His were full of excitement._**

**_"You'll see, Mr. Anderson." He kissed my cheek before leading me out the front door of the giant school, and towards his car._**

* * *

**_What did you guys think? Chapter 4 and 5 SHALL BE UPLOADED next weekend IF I GET UP TO 20 REVIWS :) SO REVIEW! TELL EVERYONE! Tweet about it! Send links to everyone you know! Shout it from the rooftops! Right it on the skylines! Please! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Follow me on the Twitter! ChrisCriss4EVER I love you guys! Klaine is endgame. xoxoxoxoxox _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys... I was totally going to update even though I only got 10 reviews... Buuuuut school happened... I blew off all my homework this afternoon so I could write this! You are welcome :) It gets a little... depressing... in this chapter, but stay with me! Glee comes on in two days! And today is the one and only Darren Everett Criss' BIRTHDAY! YAYYYYYYY! So, while you are awaiting for the CrissColfer sex to end, I suggest reading my fanfiction and sharing it with everyone you know! You guys are really amazing... 1,473 people have viewed my story! That's a blessing all together! So Thank you! Please follow me on Twitter ( ChrisCriss4EVER) and review and follow my story! It will be greatly appreciated! **

******WARNING WARNING WARNING****PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES AND TIMES AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH SEGMENT! I do a lot of flashbacks, so try not to get confused! ****FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS AND BOLD AS WELL AS DATES*********

**Thank you guys! Enjoy! Klaine is endgame, never forget that. xoxoxoxox**

* * *

_April 1__st__, 2013: 1:03am_

"Kurt…. Kurt…. KURT?!" I called his name several times, but I got no response. What just happened? Where the hell am I? Where is my boyfriend? Why is my body burning and aching? Those questions kept circling through my head as I tried to figure out what had happened. There has to be a bag on my head considering I can barely breathe. My wrists are bound with something that feels like metal wire of some type. Where is Kurt?

"KURT?! Please answer me…. If you can hear me say my name…" I said between sobs, "Please Kurt… Please…"

"Kurt's not going to be answering you anytime soon." The voice was familiar, but I couldn't think straight considering there was something that felt like a gun pressed underneath my chin.

"What did you do with him?!" I screamed, not even caring that I could die at any moment. I just needed to know Kurt was alive.

The familiar voice laughed little, "He's still alive, but hardly. You might not see your boyfriend again after I'm done with him."

That made me cringe. You may never see your boyfriend again after I'm done with him… You may never see your boyfriend again after I'm done with him… You may never see your boyfriend again after I'm done with him… That one sentence repeated over and over in my head, and then I couldn't feel my body anymore. Something had made contact with my head to knock me over into the floor. I could feel the wire ripping my skin as I tried to wiggle them loose. I finally gave up, drifting into black, and dreaming of my sweet Kurt.

**_November 9, 2010: 1:36pm_**

**_"Oh, excuse me, ummm Hi can I ask you a question? I'm new here?" Wow. He's adorable… I wonder what his name is…._**

**_"My name is Blaine." Stay cool Blaine, you don't even know the kid… He could be a serial killer for all you know… Or a spy… _**

**_"Kurt.. So what exactly is going on?" Maybe he's not a spy... Maybe he's a prince of some country.. He looks like a Disney princesses though… More like Pinocchio… _**

**_"The Warblers!" Oops… I kind of yelled that… " Every now and then they through an impromptu performance in the senior commons… It tends to shut the school down for a while." He has really nice skin as well… I wonder if he moisturizes… _**

**_"So wait.. The Glee Club here is kind of cool?" Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt…. That's a lovely name… Kurt._**

**_"The Warblers are like… Rocks stars!" Grab his hand Blaine. Show him the Warblers. You can do this."Come on, I know a shortcut."_**

**_Oh my gosh what am I thinking? I'm running down a hallway holding hands with a boy I've never met before in my life… And I'm so nervous for some reason..._**

**_"Hey, Blaine is it?" He had stopped in the middle of the hall, still holding my hand._**

**_"Oh I'm sorry if this was a little to straight forward… it's just that…" Oh my gosh his finger is on my lips… WHAT IS HAPPENING._**

**_"Stop Blaine. I don't think you're dragging me off into a deep dark room to rape me… I trust you." He trusts me?_**

**_"You trust me?" I can't even…_**

**_"Yes…. For some odd reason I do… Are you sure this is the first time we've met? I feel like I've lo… I mean known you my whole life…" Is he blushing? He's blushing. Do something Anderson._**

**_"I feel the same way Kurt…" Now I'm blushing… Oh gosh…_**

**_"Shall we go and see these amazing Warblers now?" He's offering me his hand?! Oh no he didn't! Is this happening?! _**

**_"That would be delightful, Mr….. Ummm…" Shit, what's his last name…_**

**_He laughed, "Hummel." His laugh is adorable…_**

**_"That would be lovely Mr. Hummel." I smiled and took his hand as we traveled down the hall into the senior commons. _**

**_"Ooooo I stick out like a sore thumb…" He looks shocked… Just go sing Blaine… I think I'm going to ask him for a coffee date…_**

**_"Well next time don't forget you jacket new kid." Did you just wink at him? Come on Blaine… You barely know him! Don't scare him away… Alright, time to wow this beautiful boy. Kurt Hummel._**

Kurt Hummel.

Kurt.

"KURT?!" I screamed as I came back into consciousness as my head throbbed.

"Bl-Blaine…" I heard the soft whimper from my boyfriend's lips and started to cry into the bag that was still fastened tightly around my head.

He managed to choke out, "Bl-Blai-Bla-", between sobs. He sounded weak, and beaten.

"Baby, where are you? I'm coming, where are you?" I tried to move but as I did so, I felt the metal wire cut deeper into my skin. What am I tied to?! I jerked harder, but felt the restraint.

"Blaine, I c-can't m-move…" His voice was rough and he started coughing deeply, which scared me to death.

"I'm going to try and get loose and find you Kurt, don't give up on me okay? Stay with me honey." I began to pull harder and harder until I finally heard what sounded like a metal pipe fly across the room. He chained me to a pipe? Where are we?

"O-Okay Blaine. I'll try… I think I'm bleeding…" I heard a door slam and I quickly moved back in the position I was in before. He heard me break the bar.

"Kurt, don't movie. Whom ever is keeping us locked up is coming. Act like your still asleep honey, okay?" I heard footsteps approaching our direction and I slowly slid back down in the position I had awoke in.

"How the hell did you break that pipe?!" The footsteps got louder and the voice got closer to my body. Then they stopped. I heard him turn on his heals. No. Don't hurt Kurt again.

"Was it because of you, Hummel? Did you convince him to come to your rescue?" He grabbed the broken pipe off the floor and headed towards Kurt. Kurt did as I had told him and didn't say a word. Thank God.

"No response, eh Hummel?" I heard the pipe hit something, a body. Kurt's body.

"STOP it! Please! Hit me! Hurt me! Not Kurt!" I stood up, not able to see where I was going and launched myself in the direction of the man's voice.

He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against what felt like a table, "I'll deal with you later Anderson!" I remembered my hands were free from the pole, but still wrapped in wire. So I began to slip my hands out of the wire, which was surprisingly easy.

"Blaine… Pl-" The man hit him again, causing him to scream out in pain and I did as well.

I tried to gain the feeling back into my hands, but it wasn't working. My shoulder was most definitely dislocated and breathing was not easy. I have to tough it out for Kurt. I have too. Those words motivated me to reach down and untie my feet. I could hear the whimper ing of my boyfriend, being beaten to death. I quickly untied the knot, and moved for the bag on my head. It was duct-taped around my neck, even more fun. I started to tear the tape off my neck, but it was layered on. I need a knife. I felt around on the desk and my hand hit a sharp object.

"I am so lucky." I whispered to myself as I grabbed the knife and started carefully cutting away at the duct-tape. I felt the circulation begin to come back to my fingers, and I quickly cut through the last layer of tape, and ripped the bag off my head.

I looked around the cold, damp room. We are in shed; I've been here before. When have I been here before? I looked around and noticed a familiar pair of keys. Why are my keys on the desk? He took my keys? I looked at the blurry figuring hovering over my boyfriend. My boyfriend. He wasn't moving, and there was blood pouring out of his body. The shed was dark, only lit by a small lamp in the corner. The walls were covered in mold and the wallpaper was peeling off.

"No. It can't be…" I said covering my mouth, "Why would you do this to us?" I was shaking by then. I couldn't control my emotions. He smiled at me and moved closer, not caring that I was free and could run out at any second.

"Because I'm doing to you what you did to me Blaine. I'm taking away everything that you ever loved." He gestured at Kurt and smiled back at me, "This man right here."

All I could do was stand there. Starring down at my high school sweetheart, covered in his own blood. Then I felt a sharp blade pierce my arm, send a shock down my spine. I pulled out a thin blade, but before I could counter act, I was struck with a chair across the face.

"Kurt! Kurt! Please stay-" He hit me harder this time, breaking what felt like all of my ribs into tiny little pieces. I could hear my bones shattering and he stepped on my fingers, causing my to cry out in pain. I managed to stand back up and look him in the eye.

"You are not going to get away with this." I slurred the words out of my mouth before collapsing back onto the ground, trying not to leave Kurt alone with this monster again.

"Or will I?" He walked over to Kurt and took him by the legs; dragging him towards me. I bent down and grabbed his body; holding him in my arms.

"Oh my God my sweet baby… No! Please no! Kurt? Kurt please don't do this… Please-" I felt his fist make contact with my cheekbone, and I struggled to keep consciousness.

"Bl-Blaine…." Kurt rolled over into my arms; eyes swelled shut and his body bleeding out in every possible place.

"I'm here Kurt, I'm here."

* * *

**This was a very depressing chapter... I am aware... Every story has a climax! Please stay with me through the hard times... Don't give up on me :) Alway remember, Klaine is endgame.** **I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND SHARE MY STORY! I SHALL UPDATE SOON MY DEAR FREINDS! Follow me on the Twitter! ChrisCriss4EVER I love you guys! Klaine is endgame. xoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello... Let me start by saying I am truly, Deeply sorry for not writing in over three months... Things have taken a turn for the worst for me, and I am trying to find myself again. I hit rock bottom, and began to seriously put myself in danger the last couple of weeks. I'm getting better, and I thank everyone who has helped me along the way. This chapter took forever, and I blew off all my chores to write it... So be happy! It's a really good one, but the best has yet to come! Also, Happy Summer! Well, it's not summer for some people... But it's summer in America... so yeah.. Anywho, please let me know how you liked this chapter by dropping me a review in the review section, and sharing this story with all your fellow Klainers! It would really mean a lot! **

******WARNING WARNING WARNING****PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES AND TIMES AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH SEGMENT! I do a lot of flashbacks, so try not to get confused! ****FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS AND BOLD AS WELL AS DATES*********

**Thank you guys! Enjoy! Klaine is endgame, never forget that. xoxoxoxox**

* * *

"Clear!" I felt a shock of electricity run through my body, jolting me upwards and then back down again. "Amp it up to 300… Clear!" Another shock, much harder this time, ran through my body.

"I've got a pulse! Get him to the nearest Hospital in Manhattan immediately!" I felt my body being lifted up from the ground and onto a stretcher or some sort. My whole body was numb. I couldn't feel my legs, my arms felt like Jell-O, and I could hardly breathe.

"Mr. Anderson, can you hear me Mr. Anderson?" Someone was shaking my arm, "Mr. Anderson!" I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. All I could think about was Kurt. Where is he? Is he alive? Why was my one of my best friends beating us in his old shed?

"Kurt." That's all I could say. "Kurt. Kurt. Kurt."

Someone took my hand, it felt warm and soft, "Kurt's will be fine sweetie." Carole? Why is Kurt's mom here?

"C-C-Carole?" I started coughing up blood; I could feel my lungs shutting down quickly. I tried to regain steady breathing but I started to panic.

"Blaine, I need you to stay calm. Focus on taking long, calm breaths please." The man speaking to me looked to be about twenty-five by my judgment, disregarding that my eyes were almost swollen shut. He was sticking a needle into my arm and I knocked it away.

"I do not want any drugs. I want Kurt." Carole looked at the paramedic, concerned and worried.

"Okay Mr. Anderson, we'll try and keep you stable without giving you any medication until we get to the hospital if that's what you would prefer." I simply shook my head yes, and then turned to look at Carole.

"Where's Kurt?" She looked at me, eyes filling with tears as she looked away, and then looked back at me.

"He's going to be fine sweetie." She squeezed my hand, but I pulled away.

"Why do you keep telling me that?! Just tell me the tru-" I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. Everything started going black, and then reappearing again.

"Blaine… Blaine, stay with us okay?" I heard the paramedic rustling around, talking quickly to the female paramedic holding Carole's hand. Then the body shocks started happening again. Everything was fuzzy. I couldn't focus on anything. Everyone's speech was muffled; I was dying.

I can't die; not yet. I have so much I have to do. Kurt and I have to get married. I have to travel the world with him. I must have children with him. I have to become a grandfather. I have to sit outside on a porch and drink coffee with the man I love when I'm eighty years-old. I have to do so many things. Kurt and I have to do so many things.

"He's hanging on! His heart rate is going back down!" I began to hear the male paramedic yelling again, which I was surprisingly happy about.

"Blaine, honey?" Carole. She is honestly the sweetest woman I have ever met in my entire life. She has cared for me more than my own mother everhas. During high school, she bought me clothes when I transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt, she let me stay over with Kurt all the time, and she even took care of me when I was sick. If anyone other than Kurt could be with me right now, I'm glad it's her.

"Carole," I responded, "Why are you here with me? W-Why aren't you with your son?" she squeezed my hand and touched my chest.

"I'll see you inside Blaine," Her voice cracked, "Keep holding on son, Kurt needs you. She kissed my forehead and with that, I heard paramedics and doctors beginning to yell to each other; paramedics updating doctors on my current state as I was being rushed into the Intensive Care Unit at the Downtown Manhattan Hospital.

"We almost lost him twice; once at the crime scene and once in the ambulance about fifteen minutes ago. His right leg is badly broken along with nine of his ribs. We believe there may be eternal bleeding that needs to be stopped immediately if he wants to live to see tomorrow. He has several dents in the back of his head, most likely from a crow bar. All of his fingers are broken except for his thumbs."

"Thank you, Rick," a shorter female doctor said, "We'll take him from here. His male companion, Mr. Hummel, arrived here about a half hour ago, he's in surgery right now; I don't know if he's going to make it through the-…." They inserted a needle into my arm and everything suddenly began to fade away. He has to make it through. So do I.

**_May 10, 2011 10:39pm_**

**_I'm standing beside Kurt at prom. PROM. My first prom. And I'm with an older boy. At his junior prom. There must really be a God up there._**

**_Kurt began to whisper to me, "I bet you 50 dollars Santana wins prom queen. I bet she rigged the whole thing." I smiled and I took his hand. Principal Figgins began to speak over the microphone: _**

**_"And now, the 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen… With an overwhelming 405 votes, is…." His face suddenly went blank. He looked back down at the slip of paper to make sure he was seeing what it said correctly. Then, he spoke the two words I never thought I'd here in a million years._**

**_"Kurt Hummel." Everyone was silent. The spotlight suddenly appeared on Kurt and I turned to look at him, but he was just starring forwards in shock. Some kids let out a couple of whoops and hollers, and then everyone was giving us the death stare. Kurt ran from the scene and I began to run after him. _**

**_"Kurt!" I yelled as I was leaving the gym, trying to catch up to him. I ran down the hall after him, "Kurt, stop! Kurt... Stop!" All I could hear was his sobs as he ran further down the hallway._**

**_"Please, just stop, come one…" He turned around to look at me; his eyes were full of pain and hurt. He looked as though the world had just stopped spinning. _**

**_"Don't you get how stupid we are? Just because no one was teasing or beating us up meant that no one cared... That is was some kind of progress we were making… But it's still the same." He put his hand over his mouth and began to sob harder._**

**_"It's just a stupid joke, Kurt." I began to move closer to him._**

**_"No it's not," he choked out, "All that hate, they were just afraid to say it our loud. So they did it by secret ballot. I'm one big anonymous practical joke." He started running again and I ran after him._**

**_"Kurt, stop!" I caught him by the arm, "Listen to me!" He pushed me away._**

**_"I'm not going back in there. No way." He started pacing the hall in front of me as I slid down the lockers._**

**_"Could you at least… Sit down?" I motioned beside me but he kept pacing. "Do you want to go?" I asked, "You don't have to go back in there…" I looked at him and waited for a response._**

**_"Wasn't this Prom supposed to be about redemption?" He looked down at me with his tear filled baby blue eyes that I always seem to get lost in. "About, taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away?" I looked down at the ground as he continued._**

**_"If we leave, all it's going to do is give me a lump too." He sniffled and put his hands on his hips._**

**_"So what do you want to do?" I looked up at him and tried to think of a better solution than running out like cowards._**

**_He opened his mouth for a second and then began to speak again, "I'm going to go back in there… and get coordinated." He is so strong. That's my man. "I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter if they're yelling at me, or whispering behind my back. They. Can't. Touch me." He squatted down beside me, "They can't touch US. Or what we have." I handed him a tissue out of my back pocket. He smiled and took it, and blew his nose. I hated seeing him like this. I stood up and held out my hand._**

**_"Are you ready for this?" He took my hands and smiled at me. I smiled back and helped him up and we made our way back into the gym full of people waiting for the king and queen to be crowned. _**

**_Kurt Hummel is the strongest man I've ever met. He's about to stand up there on stage, in front of his whole school, and receive a crown that all the other girls have been longing for the whole year. He is about to be crowned Prom Queen. All because of a secret ballot._**

**_I shook my head as he let go of my hand, right before we went back through the gym doors, "Blaine, I'm not doing this for me, or for attention. I'm doing this for us." He grabbed my hands and kissed me softly on the lips._**

**_I smiled and looked at him with tear-filled eyes, "You're my Prom Queen, Kurt." He hit my arm as I giggled a little._**

**_"Oh stop it with that mushy gushy stuff." He looked down and then let go of my hands, "Here we go." _**

**_"And now, receiving his crown for 2011 Prom Queen, Mr. Kurt Hummel." I stood there in the crowd, trying not to look at anyone but Kurt. He walked across the stage and stood in front of Principal Figgins as he put the crown on top of Kurt's head. The crowd was still silent, not a gasp or clap escaped from anyone's mouth. _**

**_Kurt made his way over to the microphone, and paused before speaking his mind, "Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." _**

**_Rachel started jumping up and down and clapping rapidly, and soon, the whole gym full of sweaty high schoolers joined in. A wide grin spread across Kurt's face as he made eye contact with me. He winked, and then began to bow as the crowd continued to cheer. He showed no defeat. He didn't let a silly prank put him down. He took the crown and title as Prom Queen with honor. That was the moment I realized that I truly loved Kurt Hummel. He was my hero. He didn't let anything anyone did to him stop him, he just used it to his advantage._**

**_Principal Figgins hushed the crowd before speaking into the microphone again. "And now, to withhold the McKinley High tradition of the Prom King and Prom Queen having their first dance…."_**

**_The crowd went silent again as Karofsky, who had been crowned Prom King, stood up and made his way to the center of the dance floor that had been cleared out for the Prom King and Queen's first dance together. _**

**_"Now is your moment," Kurt said to Karofsky, while walking down onto the dance floor._**

**_"What?" Karofsky looked at Kurt, surprised and confused._**

**_"Come out. Make a difference." Karofsky turned around and faced Kurt. The piano started to play and Mercedes and the rest of the Glee girls stared to sing the beginning of "Dancing Queen". _**

**_Karofsky looked at Kurt and said, "I can't." He ran off towards the doors and left Kurt standing there. I have to go dance with him. _**

**_I have to make my way through the crowd and find my way to Kurt. I cleared my throat and he turned around, he looked at me and smiled. I held out my hand for him to take, "May I have this dance?" _**

**_He smiled and took my hand, looking relieved and full of joy, "Yes," he said. We began to dance along to the music as I thought to myself, 'This is where I want to stay forever; in Kurt Hummel's arms.'_**

* * *

**Once again, I do apologize for not updating in a really long time... Things have gotten really bad for me, and I didn't feel like writing. But then I had the sudden urge to write, because I knew someone out there wanted to read more of this fanfiction! So you guys are welcome! ;) Please review and share with all your friends and fellow Klainers! Happy Summer to some of you, and thank you for coming back and reading this! I promise to update within the next week! xoxox**

Follow me on Twitter! ChrisCriss4EVER


End file.
